cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion
'"Legion"' ( ''Region) refers to the state where two units are on the Vanguard Circle because of the keyword "Seek Mate". It was introduced on the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship. It appears marked by two crossed swords with " "/"Legion" written over; / . Many cards appear sharing artworks side by side, and each have the half of Legion symbol in a corner of the card frame, with the exception of some. How it Works Seek Mate "Seek Mate" (シークメイト Shīkumeito) is the keyword to perform the state "Legion" used on grade 3 cards which are known as "Legion Leaders", while the card you seek is known as "Legion Mate". It is indicated by the symbol "Legion(number)". To perform it: If your vanguard is not Legion, and your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, during your main phase, your vanguard may return four cards from your drop zone to your deck (normal unit or trigger unit), search your deck for one of the specified cards (its card name appears marked in red), put it at the left on the same Vanguard Circle, in the same state (Stand or Rest) as that vanguard, and shuffle your deck. The vanguard that is currently on the Vanguard Circle may only Seek Mate once per game. Afterwards, for the rest of the game, those two units attack together at the same time (known as "Legion Attack"), combining their power totals during that battle. Reminder The two units that are Legion are a vanguard, but they are still are two separate units, and you still can... *Boost it by unit in the back row. In that case, you must choose which of the two units to boost (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting specific names). *Ride a unit on top of it. In that case, both units become soul and both unit were rode. Also, don't forget that... *When the attack of your vanguard that is Legion hits a vanguard, it deals damage equal to your Legion Leader's critical. Also, the attack only counts as a single hit, not two hits. *Units such as Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere can activate its effects if your vanguard that is Legion has a Legion Mate that can fulfill the requirements. *The Legion Mate's abilities restricted to (VC) only can be activated since it is on (VC). *Legion Mate cannot attack alone, nor it can be forced to attack by any means. *The extra power given by the Legion Mate only applies when they are attacking, and not at other times. *If one of the units leaves the Vanguard Circle, the other unit is no longer in Legion state. Skill Activation Timing *'"When this unit Legion..."' refers to when that unit performs Legion and become in Legion state. *'"If this unit is Legion..."' refers to the unit already being in Legion state at that current point of time. *'"During the turn that this unit Legion..."' refers to only the turn that the unit performed Legion. List of Cards Angel Feather Aqua Force Bermuda Triangle Dark Irregulars Dimension Police Gear Chronicle Genesis Gold Paladin Granblue Great Nature Kagerō Link Joker Megacolony Murakumo Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Pale Moon Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Spike Brothers Tachikaze List of Support Cards Aqua Force *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet Bermuda Triangle *Dream Team, Dios *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Eternal Memory, Laurence *Mirage Sign, Urmia Dark Irregulars *Psychic of Dust, Izaya Dimension Police *Metalborg, Barrengrader *Metalborg, Bulldump *Metalborg, Mec Rogue *Metalborg, Ur Buster *Metalborg, Yunbot Gear Chronicle *Steam Knight, Xang Genesis *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel Gold Paladin *Boardgal Liberator *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Hantgal Liberator *Koronagal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Nalegal Liberator *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia *Shower Liberator, Trahern Granblue *Cleaving Shade *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Great Nature *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Kagero *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev *Perdition Wyvern, Boom *Perdition Wyvern, Grue Link Joker *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium *Minuscule Star-vader, Mayoron *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Sword Viper Megacolony *Machining Hornet mk II Murakumo *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler, Starring Dracokid *Brawler, Yojin *Military Brawler, Lisei *Naga Brawler, Kadru *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Tonfa Brawler, Arc *Violent Brawler, Shuki Neo Nectar *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Peony Musketeer, Toure Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Rapidraizer *Reserveraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo Pale Moon *Barking Sky Tiger Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Provocation Seeker, Blumental *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Sibergal Seeker Shadow Paladin *Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart *Witch of Banquets, Lir *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin *Witch of Quests, Securna Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogle *Oasis Boy *Prized, Mirage Panther *Silver Blaze Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Crestrunner *Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor Frequently Asked Question #Question: What kind of ability is "Legion"? Answer: "Legion" is an ability that calls a Mate to fight together. The Mate is put on the left of the vanguard circle, their power is combined when attack. #Question: How long does a Legion last? Answer: The Legion last the whole game, unless you ride into a different vanguard. #Question: What happens when another unit rides them? Answer: When they're being rode, the units which are in Legion are put into the soul. #Question: The critical of both units in Legion is combined? Answer: The amount that is combined is only the power. There are no changes in critical and drive check. #Question: Can Legion Mate's when-placed timing ability be used? Answer:Since the Mate is being placed on (VC), any "when this unit is placed on (RC)" abilities cannot be used. #Question: When attacking an opponent's vanguard in Legion, what will happen to the power? Answer: Since the combined power is only during its attack, so the amount of power for the vanguard with Legion when receiving an attack is the amount of its original power (plus any trigger effect or any other abilities― anything excluding the Legion's power effect). #Question: Can the Mate be attacked as well? Answer: The Mate cannot be attacked. #Question: After performing a Legion, must the deck be shuffled? Answer: After performing a Legion, shuffle the deck. #Question: What does 「このユニットは１度だけ」(Only once, this unit may) from Legion mean? Answer: It means, that unit may, only once during the game, return four cards from your drop zone to deck, and perform Legion. If the specified card (Mate) is not in the deck, means it failed to perform Legion, and that unit cannot use that ability for rest of that game. #Question: Both of my units in Legion on (VC) also count as my vanguard? Answer: Yes, both of them also counts as your vanguard. #Question: If I have less than 4 cards in the drop zone, can I perform Legion? Answer: No, you can't perform Legion without 4 or more cards in the drop zone. Because you will have not enough cards to return back to the deck to perform Legion. #Question: If my Legion Mate is unable to deal damage, can my Legion Leader deal damage when the attack hits? Answer:No. If for any reason, a Legion Mate that is attacking is unable to deal damage, the Legion Leader will not deal damage. #Question: I have Seeker, Sacred Wingal legioned with Blaster Blade Seeker as my vanguard. During my ride phase, can I ride a Grade 2 unit? Answer:No. During your ride phase, you can only ride a card with the same grade or greater than your Legion Leader's grade. Gallery Aglovale & Percival.png Aglovale & Prominence Core.png Aglovale & Prominence Glare.png Asmodel & Malchedael.png Astro Reaper & Dark Zodiac.png Barking Sky Tiger & Cracking Beast Tamer.png Big Bang Slash & Bing Bang Knuckle Buster.png Big Bang Slash & Big Bang Knuckle.png Blaster Blade & Alfred XIV.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sacred Wingal.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sing Saver Dragon.png Blaster Dark Revenger & Phantom Blaster Abyss.png Celyn & Purgation Breath Dragon.png Cerdic & Egbert.png Chicory & Mint.png Cuincy & Victoria.png Cotenka & Lightning Lord Dragon.png Daranicongo & Mantoracongo.png Deirdre & Rias.png Dios & Madre.png Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png Famm & Fiana.png Flame Wing & Drill Wing.png Ghoul Dragon & Negrobolt.png Guru Wolf & Tiger.png Gwill & Zwill.png Hornet Mark II & Tarantula Mark II.png Isaiah & Hadar.png Jasmine & Fennel.png Kuzunoha & Seimei.png Light Blaze & Light Saver Dragon.png Lionetter & Dryon.png Lisei & Shotgun Blow Dragon.png Locrinus & Brutus.png Macart & Cormac.png Menace Laser & Pain Laser Dragon.png Milos & Michael.png Monti & Moses.png Mosquito mk II & Scorpion mk II.png Nazel & Claws Vile Dragon.png Nemuel & Vepar.png Neo Flame & Overlord the Great.png Nightarmor & Magmarmor.png Norn & CEO Yggdrasil.png Osmium & Imaginary Plane Dragon.png Phallon & Asclepius.png Photon & Blaster Joker.png Photon & Garnet Star Dragon.png Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png Pudding & Jelly.png Radon & Hafnium.png Researcher Fox & Tester Fox.png Saul & Vera.png Server & Manisa.png Silver Blaze & Emerald Blaze.png Skyhowl & Skybeat.png Starrus & Tetra-burst Dragon.png Sword Viper & Venom Dancer.png Swordmy & Ivan.png Taraefu & Breakdown Dragon.png Trahern & Coil.png Toule & Martina.png Tyrannobite & Tyrannoquake.png Uru Buster & Sin Buster.png Vortigern Valrod Legion.png Whirlwind Dragon & Vortex Dragonewt.png Wildfist & Wild Rush.png Video Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Legion